This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The goal of this study is to determine if there is a difference in blood pressure readings using 24-hour ambulatory blood pressure monitoring in patients with different classes of cirrhosis